The Tale Of Hyuuga Kaede
by dizzturbd-ethereal
Summary: This is the tale of the beautiful Hyuuga Kaede, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi and Shiraishi Katsumomo. Kaede is the legendary Hyuuga clan's sole successor. A young Kaede meets Uchiha Sasuke at the ninja academy, and that is where their unlikely friendship beg
1. Encounter With The Other Uchiha

** Itachi's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

"Are you sure about this, Itachi-san?" "Yes, yes. Do I look like I cannot handle myself?" I snapped at Kisame, who was very reluctant to go ahead and leave me alone. "But Itachi-san, we'd better be getting back. We could go back here next time to catch the Kyuubi boy when we've got a good plan." "That is not the point." I hissed through gritted teeth. Kisame didn't push it, recognizing my aggravation. "Fine. I'll see you back at camp." Kisame said flatly, throwing me a look before flitting away.

It's not that Kisame was a pushover. He definitely wasn't. And although he's very powerful, I'm superior to him and he knows it. It wasn't that I wanted to go look for the Kyuubi boy on my own. Besides, we've already found him. It's just that my anti-social personality was positively screaming for some solitude. It was getting a little bit hard to breathe, and another minute in the company of a person would've made me puke. I took in a breath of Konoha forest's fresh air and my head cleared. See? A little privacy and I was feeling better already.

I decided to take a walk in the forest for a while before I headed back to where the Akatsuki had set camp. I was doing fine when I just had to see her. I could see her through the trees. That girl. She was beautiful. I'm positive that I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her, and yet she was oddly familiar. It was like someone put a spell on me. I was enraptured by her, by everything about her. From the way she used her leaf protector as a headband, down to the way she walked. She had raven black hair that looked like a dark silk waterfall, cascading down almost until her elbows. She had perfect, almond-shaped eyes that were of a strange color, brown-gold like honey. Her full, pouty lips were an enticing shade of cherry red. Her skin, milky white like porcelain. It was normally very hard to avert my attention from what I was doing or thinking, but this girl definitely did the trick. When she was moving a bit too far from me for my taste, my feet carried me to follow her, almost upon their own volition. Shit. Must follow that girl…

**

* * *

Kaede's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

"Father, I'm going to the marketplace. I'll be back by five o'clock." My father glanced at me and waved me off, nodding his approval. I wasted no time, kissing him goodbye and rushing out the Hyuuga Manor's gate. I walked through Konoha's streets, feeling the villager's eyes on me. I didn't mind. I was used to the attention by now.

I was born on the ninth of December, an unusually warm winter afternoon during 1989, year of the Serpent. Everyone was shocked to learn that Hyuuga Hiashi's second daughter did not have white eyes. All Hyuugas have white eyes, but my eyes were the color of honey like my mother's. Needless to say, many of the villagers had suspicions about who my real father was, despite the fact that my mother, Katsumomo, came from the respected Shiraishi clan.

My eyes were unique. They were normally amber, but when my Byakugan is activated, they were white like they were supposed to be. By the age of four, I squashed all the nasty rumors about my mother when I activated my Byakugan eye, bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan, at the ninja academy. That was where I met a five-year-old Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who became my best friend. When he was nine a tragedy occurred, his thirteen-year-old prodigy of a brother, Itachi, had murdered his entire clan leaving only Sasuke to live. Sasuke was deeply scarred by what happened, and for quite a while he was depressed, enraged, self-destructive, and he shut me out. But eventually we went back to being best friends, and he needn't even apologize because I understood what he was going through. He was quieter, more moody, brooding, and sometimes even irritable, but I was there for him and we were closer than ever. We had other friends too, like Mayuri and Iruka.

I have two sisters. My elder sister Kasumi, and my younger sister Hinata. Kasumi was the successor before she got killed in a dangerous mission and it was only when she died that the village found out that Kasumi was an illegitimate child. I was thirteen when I was named the Hyuuga successor. I grieved the loss of my sixteen-year-old sister. Kasumi didn't have to die. She was only sixteen, and she was just a chuunin.

Sasuke and I fulfilled our dreams of being ninjas together. We were put into the same team. It was Mayuri, Sasuke and I, with Sarutobi Saiyaka as our sensei. I went into ninja academy a year earlier than one usually would. That's why Sasuke and I were classmates although he was my senior by a year. By the age of nine, I was a genin. By ten I was a chuunin. And by fifteen, I was finally a jounin.

When the chuunin exam season came around, our team jumped at the chance to become chuunin. We felt ready, and it turns out that we were. We all needed individual attentions, so Saiyaka took Mayuri under her wing and my mother took me under hers. It was then that she taught me the summoning technique. The Shiraishi clan has always summoned white tigers, so naturally, that's what I summoned too. Hatake Kakashi was the one who trained Sasuke. As always, he failed his team, and was therefore free to train whosoever he wishes. I guess Kakashi, who was eighteen at that time and was therefore older than Sasuke by a mere six years, saw himself in Sasuke. After all, they were both geniuses and Sharingan users.

Sasuke was my first friend at the academy, he was my first love, and eventually my first lover. We were an item by the time I was sixteen, and by the time I was seventeen, I lost my virginity to Sasuke. We've broken up since I was eighteen. We started seeing other people, but until now both of us haven't had any serious relationships with anyone. We never got back together, but nonetheless we remained very good friends. Sasuke was one constant in my twisted life, and I knew I was significant in his life too. We still shared a strange intimacy with one another. Occasionally, we would still hold each other, sleep beside each other when we were lonely, and sometimes even kiss. We would always be that way, no one could ever change that. I guess sometimes, the way we were bothered people who've had relationships with us, even though there was truly no malice in what we did.

Right now, I'm twenty and I'm still single. I've got my eye on someone though. He's older than me by seven years, and he's tall with a strong, lean physique. He uses a cloth mask to cover up most of his face, although evidently he was hiding an extremely handsome face beneath it. He has an always sleepy-looking dark brown right eye that gives his face a dazed quality to it. He wears his leaf protector tilted to the left to cover his Sharingan eye. He has soft-looking, spiky silvery gray hair that gave him that 'I-just-rolled-outta-bed' look. He was really mysterious in a way that turned me on. And that deep voice? Real sexy, if you ask me. Yup, it's Kakashi. A small voice at the back of my head kept telling me that knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't like it if I hook up with his sensei. But lately, I've been effectively drowning that voice out with other thoughts…

I went into the marketplace, weaving my way through the people. When I finally bought all that I needed, I decided I'd walk home the long way. Walking by Konoha's forest always sets me straight when I think too much. I did just that when suddenly, the tiny hairs at the back of my neck prickled. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, looking everywhere. Nothing. There was nothing, and yet I couldn't help but feel like someone was really there. I briefly considered looking around with my Byakugan, but immediately dismissed the idea. No use wasting my chakra. Especially if it's just me and my hyperactive imagination, which I think is the case. Sheesh. I heard a twig crunching and a bell tinkling. Two consecutive sounds. I couldn't have imagined _that_, now could I? I turned around again, sharply this time, and I saw a face staring back at me. Now I was _sure_ I didn't imagine it. Because I knew who that man was, that's – I shivered involuntarily - Uchiha Itachi.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

Damn. She saw me. I shouldn't have hastened to follow her. In that haste I forgot that I was in a forest and that it was very possible for me at any time to step on a dried leaf or twig, and even that the darned hat I was wearing to try and shadow my face had a tiny bell attached to it's rim. I effectively hid when she first felt my presence, but when she had _heard_ me – I was not as quick to act.

Funny how her beautiful features revealed the slightest changes in her emotions. When she caught sight of me, her facial expression changed from shock, to recognition, to terror. And then – she opened her mouth to scream. But I was too fast for her, this time around. I was behind her in a flash and covered her mouth before she could let out a sound.

She was struggling against the arm I had around her waist and the one covering her mouth. "Stop struggling. Your attempts are futile, as I am obviously stronger than you." I said into her ear.

Argh. She wouldn't quit wiggling, the stubborn girl. "Let me make this simple, okay? Stop struggling, come with me to the clearing where no one could see or hear us and cause an uproar, and I promise I won't hurt you. You have my word. I might even let you go." I leaned over and peered at her. She nodded mutely. "Good. Now, will you promise to be very quiet? Not a peep out of you. One sound and I'm entitled to kill you, eh?" More nods. I let out a sigh of relief.

I held her to me tighter and brought her deeper into the forest, until we reached a clearing. I hesitated, knowing that she won't like what I just did. Oh, what the hell. I can take her down in about thirty seconds, tops. I slowly released my hold on her, and in my head I knew that I was reluctant to let her go partly because I liked the feel of her body against mine.

She whipped around to face me, causing her raven hair to whirl about her. She really is beautiful. Too beautiful. It kinda hurts to look at her. "Uchiha Itachi." She spat out, as though even just my name was vile. "Ah, so you know me." I said with an ironic little bow of my head. "Nice to be of your acquaintance, miss –?" my question hung in the air. She growled at me. I was slightly taken aback, although I deigned not to show it. Wasn't she supposed to be terrified of me? "Don't play your games with me, Itachi. _Of course_ I know who you fucking are! Who doesn't? I'm sure you know that you are not welcome here in Konoha. You've got some kind of guts – a _lot_ of it, to return here after what you've pulled!" she said, eyes sparking with anger. "I'm not here to fi– " I started to say but she interrupted me.

She took on a fighting stance and her honey-colored eyes shifted into a blank white, veins appearing at the corners. The Byakugan eye… the Hyuuga successor! Hyuuga Kaede! Of course! How could I have realized who she was only now? She was actually very famous. See, she was known far and wide not only for being unearthly beautiful, but for being an excellent ninja as well. I must admit, I never expected anyone to be _this_ beautiful. Well, now this girl is really proving to be something else. I gave her an obscenely rare big grin. I was positively tingling with excitement, my insides humming with anticipation. This is going to be a hell lot of fun…

She then proceeded to attack me with surprising speed and skill, hitting four of my tenketsus. Tsk. Her efforts are put to waste. I'm still too fast with these Sharingan eyes. I caught her wrists more roughly than I had intended, leaning towards her with a smirk. "Uh-uh, naughty naughty. You shouldn't do that. It is really foolish to try, although you did catch me off guard for a second in there. You're no match for Uchiha Itachi, Princess Kaede. You know that." I told her, wagging a finger and holding her wrists in place with my other hand. She looked shocked at my knowledge of her name and status for a while before her expression changed to one of fury again. "Damn you, Itachi! Stop treating me like I'm five! Don't you dare underestimate me!" she snarled. I almost laughed. She's a fiery one. I like that. I'm even kind of astonished that she didn't attempt to bite my hand, a few minutes ago when I was covering her mouth.

I took out my kunai, wanting to show her that I could hurt her very badly indeed if I wished to. I'll give her a little wound, just to make her bleed and hurt her a little. I slashed her forearm, anticipating blood, when – there was a tiny 'poof' as she turned into a piece of wood. I smirked. Replacement technique. Ah, clever. I dodged her fireball jutsu with complete ease. Nande? Shurikens! I caught all six with my bare hands and didn't get a scratch. Then all of a sudden she was behind me, one hand around my body and the other holding a kunai to my neck. Fuck! The Shurikens were just to divert my attention! She's pretty damn good… "Don't move." She hissed, holding me close to her as I did with her a few moments ago. Damn, she really felt good.

I could easily have dislodged her grip on me, but I didn't want to. Besides, I was interested in what she thought she could do to me. "Now that you're trapped, can you tell me something before I kill you?" she asked me. "What?" "How'd you know who I am?" "Easy. I put two and two together. Byakugan eye, plus the famous beauty, equals – voila! Hyuuga Kaede. Besides, you look pretty pampered, so I figured you were someone important." "I look spoiled, is that what you're getting at?" "Yeah, something like that." I said cheekily, just to annoy her because that wasn't what I meant at all. "Fuck you." She said, grinding the words out. I laughed. Her anger was amusing.

"Have I told you that you really are so goddamned beautiful as they say you are?" I asked her. This time it was she who laughed. I could imagine her smirking. "What are you trying to do, Itachi? Flatter me to death?" "Flatter you into – different things perhaps." "Uchiha Itachi, you really are something else. Go ahead, flirt with me before you die. It's your choice." She said, almost slitting my neck. Almost. Because as much as I loved the feel of her body pressed against mine, I wasn't too keen on dying yet. I yanked my arm free and used my hand to lift her chin and force her to look into my eyes. I trapped her in my genjutsu.

**

* * *

Kaede's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

I felt myself being pulled into his crimson eyes, and I couldn't resist the powers of his Sharingan. "This is tsukiyomi. It's not just an illusion. In here, I control basically everything. Time, space, matter… _Everything_." Itachi said, his voice echoing in my ears. Shit. This is bad. The sky was red and there were black clouds frantically skittering across it. Come to think of it, everything was red and black. Could he kill me? Yes. Would he? Who am I kidding, I mean nothing to this murderous swine. Of course he'd kill me.

Hey… I'm on a huge bed! I tried to get up and I abruptly discovered with a profound panic that I could not move. I watched him near me and sit next to me on the bed. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, knowing that he was so near he could hear me. "I want you. I know how to love a woman." "We have different definitions of love." I said, and to my dismay I heard my own voice falter and felt tears starting to sting my eyes. He nuzzled my neck and I shuddered. He felt it and laughed. "Do not worry, I will not force myself on you." I regarded him with suspicious eyes, wondering if he was lying.

"You do not trust me, do you?" "No, I don't." I said truthfully, seeing that there was no point in lying. "I like your honesty, along with everything else about you." He told me, stroking my hair. "If you like me so much you wouldn't bind me here nor would you threaten to kill me." He ignored that remark and looked at me from head to toe and then focused his crimson gaze back to my face. "You're friends with my little brother, aren't you?" he asked me, in a tone that was almost accusatory. "Yes. In fact I am. What of it?" I replied boldly, refusing to be maligned by his tone. I would've jutted my chin up at him if I could, to show my defiance. "I gathered as much. I guess you're pretty good friends, judging by the way you keep lashing out at me." "We are." Was all I said, struck by his perceptiveness. I was suddenly feeling quite worn out by this.

"You would've killed me for him?" "No." I answered, refusing to look at him. "No… I suppose you wouldn't have. You would've tried to weaken me and bring me to him, huh? My foolish little brother would surely want to kill me himself… Not that he could." He scoffed. I found myself looking at him even though I did not intend to. He was watching me as well. "Let me kiss you and I'll let you leave without a scratch." He said, with an expression that I can't read.

"I still don't trust you." I said. He was too close for comfort, I wanted to move away but I knew that I – wait… I could move again! I raised my hands to my face. I looked at him. He was still watching me, this time he was wearing an infuriating smirk on his handsome face. I noted his striking resemblance to Sasuke. They had the same jet-black hair, except that Itachi's was longer and was tied at the back. Itachi's eyes, a tad smaller than Sasuke's, were on a permanent Sharingan. Itachi's features were sharper, more rugged, and of course he looked older. Itachi's skin was about a shade darker, and he had two long scars on his face, running from under his eyes to the top of his cheeks. He and Sasuke had the same mouth – serious lips that looked like they were unused to smiling.

He took out his kunai, raised the right sleeve of his cloak, and without warning slashed at his own arm. I saw blood blossom on his shirt before he gave out a groan of pain and toppled off the bed. I screamed and rushed to the edge of the bed to assist him. "What is _wrong_ with you! What the hell did you injure yourself for!" I yelled at him, pulling him up with both arms. Oof. He's quite heavy. He landed on the bed with a soft 'thud'. I stared at his wound. It was a deep cut. He looked up at me blearily and gave me a weak smile. "Now do you trust me?" "_Jesus_, you're crazy! You didn't have to hurt yourself!" I said, on the verge of hysteria at the sight of his blood. "Do you?" he asked again, reaching out with his uninjured arm to touch my face. "Yes, I do! I do!" I said, leaning down over him and kissing him on the lips like he wanted me to. He laced an arm around my waist and pulled me atop him. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he didn't attempt to stick his tongue in my mouth or whatever. I kept the kiss brief, pulling away as soon as I could.

"That was nice, but it doesn't count, you know. I said I'd kiss you, but it was you who kissed me." Itachi said after I pulled away, choking out his words between his laughter. I pushed him off the bed, incensed. He let out another grunt of pain. I glimpsed at him. He was curled up in a ball. Oh no… I didn't really want to hurt him. I went over to his side to help him and – he laughed again. "Hehehe. Just kidding. I can't believe you fell for that." He said, winking at me. "You're such a loser, Itachi!" I shouted, hitting him deliberately on his wounded arm. He swore, grimacing in real pain this time. It was my turn to laugh. "You are going to pay for that!" he growled, but his eyes were twinkling in amusement. I let out a theatrical gasp "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked him innocently, widening my eyes. "I'll take you to a place that no one knows about." He told me, taking my hand. "Wait, I – " I started to protest, but he was already releasing the genjutsu. I heaved a sigh and shut my eyes. I guess that's pretty much how it all started – my first encounter with the other Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: 

That's it with the first chapter. I'm finally done! I hope you liked it.

I'll be updating soon. :)


	2. Brush With The Past

** Itachi's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

Here we are, one of the most infamous criminals in the bingo book and the precious successor of the most powerful clan in all of Konoha, walking together towards a secret place. If I've never known the meaning of the word ironic –

I sure do now.

"Come on, try to keep up, will you?" I told Kaede, looking behind me at where she was walking. She scowled at me. "I wasn't the one who asked you to drag me along to wherever you're taking me!" she retorted, cheeks flushed and gold flecks of light dancing in her irked eyes. I grabbed her and pulled her toward me. "You're even more beautiful when you're angry." I whispered in her ear. "By the way, I am not forcing you to come with me, I believe you're walking with me by your own free will, ne? It's not like I have you tied up. I only requested you to go with me."

"I –" she started to say in defense, then stopping herself. "Hn. I guess you're right." She muttered, averting her gaze to the soil. "I know. I always am." I replied. "You are the most _egotistic _and_ pig-headed_ person I have ever known in my life!" she snapped. I raised both eyebrows amusedly at the outburst. "Why, thank you. That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." I said, giving her a sarcastic smile. She hit my head with her palm. "Ow. I was only kidding!" I said, laughing.

Oh God. I laugh too much around her. It's not like me to be so cheerful, nor is it like me to talk so much. I glanced at her, she was looking sufficiently satisfied at causing me pain again for my rudeness. She smiled at me sweetly, as if she didn't just smack me with her palm. Appearances can truly be deceiving. She could look so sweet and vulnerable, and yet I know she could kill a person with one deadly strike in a blink of an eye. I've never let anyone see this side of me before. I'm so different around her, I feel like I'm – free somehow. When I'm with her, it's almost like I can be happy again.

I frowned at myself. A person like me can't harbor such thoughts. I can't afford luxuries such as befriending Hyuuga Kaede and falling in love. "What's wrong? Is my company starting to bore you already?" she asked, with a teasing lift of one corner of her cherry lips. We laughed together, and all my thoughts flew out the window. "Not at all, Kaede."

Not at all.

**

* * *

Kaede's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

I shrieked as I tripped on a tree's long root. I was sure that I was going to fall flat on my face when I felt two strong arms catch me, steadying me up on my feet. I caught sight of a brief look of concern on my tall, mysteriously sexy, dark-haired, Sharingan-eyed companion that was swiftly replaced by his usual supercilious smile accompanied by an "Are you okay in there?" "Yeah." I answered, mirroring his smile.

He took my hand. God. I'm walking hand in hand with the man that killed all of the Uchiha clan. All of the Uchiha clan, except – Sasuke's face loomed into my head like an ominous shadow of guilt. I don't even want to imagine how Sasuke would react if he ever found out that I've been hanging around with the man he hated like no other. I tried to erase the face of my best friend from my mind, but I realized that –

I couldn't.

"I'm getting tired." I declared, sitting down on a tree stump. The truth was, I wasn't tired at all. Come on, I'm a _ninja_ for chrissakes. That declaration was actually a desperate move to try and stop Itachi from taking me where I think he's about to take me. "Ah, complaining already? It's just a short way now." He said.

I know. That's what I was afraid of.

"Nope. I'm not getting up. I don't want to walk anymore." "Is that all?" he said, arching a brow. "Not a problem." He continued, and to my astonishment, he swept me off my feet – literally. He carried me like a new bride, one arm under my thighs and other supporting my back. Then I remembered the long bleeding gash on his arm. I felt sick to the stomach, because of the wound and because he was successfully taking me to where he intended to.

"Uchiha Itachi, put me down this instant! You're not supposed to be carrying me around, you're injured!" I cried out, thumping my fists on his well-toned chest. He gave me a Chesire cat's grin. "Funny way of showing that you care, beating me up like that." He said teasingly as we strayed from the path.

"But I _do_ care!" I blurted out without thinking. Oops. Damn it. I blushed, realizing what I just said. "I-I didn't mean it in that way – I, uh –" I stopped short as I looked at his face and on it he was wearing a grin even bigger than before.

"So instead of insisting that I put you down and beating me up, I have an _excellent_ idea –" "What?" "Put your arms around me." He drawled sexily. God, he is _hot_. I laced my arms around his neck and buried my face there. I checked for his reaction.

He was looking pleased, and he _wasn't_ bothering to hide it.

No. No, no, no. Wake up, Kaede! Repeat to self: "I must _not_ fall for Uchiha Itachi."

I must not fall for Uchiha Itachi.

I bit my lip, hoping that Itachi could not sense what I was, strangely enough, starting to feel for him.

He really must like me, though. He doesn't seem to be the type to generally like interacting with people, much less engage in any touchy-feely activity. So why else would he be so goddamned fond of touching me?

My senses were heightened with the manly scent of him, sensual and woodsy and at the same time mild; not overpowering. He smells good. _Real_ good.

Shit, that thought was so wrong.

"We're here." Itachi breathed, gently setting me down. I didn't even realize that I had my eyes closed until he said that. I was right. We're here in Shizue cove. "It's exactly as I remembered it." He said, looking around at our surroundings. I know what he means.

Shizue cove has always been like this. It's a small cove with a lake and a waterfall. The lake's water was a crystal clear, sparkling blue – like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. The waterfall was a steady rush of the same magnificent water in between craggy rocks. The water flowed majestically into the lake, mist and sprays of water rising out from where the water kissed the lake's surface.

The Miyagawa waterfall connects the huge Miyagawa River to the Awajiumi River where the Matsuo Bridge is. What people don't know is that along the side of Miyagawa River where the trees are most dense, there is actually sliver of water, a branch of the river that travels quite a distance until it drops down the Shizue waterfall into the Shizue cove.

I was overcome by guilt again. Countless times Sasuke has brought me here. I'm the only person he's ever loved and trusted enough to ever bring here. This place was our secret, our sanctuary. The secluded cove unsullied by humans, it was nature at its purest. Sasuke himself was the one who had discovered this place. He was at Miyagawa River with his mom, dad, and Itachi. He was only seven-years-old at that time. So Itachi must've been eleven.

Sasuke's pet as a child, a little white dog named Shizue, found a sliver of water by the dense trees and was barking insanely at it. She ran alongside it, following its trail to where the hidden waterfall drops. So naturally, the Uchihas followed the dog. Sasuke had then traced the location of this cove. That's how it got its name. Shizue cove, after Sasuke's little white dog.

I followed Itachi to the water's edge. I sat down beside him on the bank and struggled with my sandals. Itachi gave me a smile that was almost benevolent. Almost. Well, anyway, he helped me take my sandals off. "Thanks." I said as I dipped my feet into the cool clear water. I loved it here. I closed my eyes to feel the soft zephyr tickling my face and slightly fluttering my hair.

I stared off at the waterfall for a while, and when I looked a back at Itachi he was staring at me with his crimson eyes. I immediately felt conscious. His gaze made me feel bared; vulnerable somehow. "What are you looking at?" I at long last managed to ask. "You. You truly are beautiful." He said, his eyes not leaving mine. My breath caught in my throat. It's not like I was new to people telling me I was beautiful. I get that everyday of my life. It's just that – there was something in the way he said that to me. "Hey, I know. You already told me." I kidded with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. He beckoned me closer to him. His hands were hauntingly graceful like a vampire's, with long tapered fingers. I observed that he was wearing a ring, and he had dark blue nail polish on. I discreetly checked his toenails and saw that he indeed had dark blue polish on them too. Must be Akatsuki stuff.

I scooted over closer to his side and when I looked up at his face, his intense eyes were trained on me once more. His hands encircled my waist as he took away the last remaining space between us by drawing me closer towards him. Now his face was getting closer. And closer, and – "Don't." I whispered, knowing what he was planning to do. He backed off with a shrewd smile that did not quite reach his eyes as I gently pushed his arms away, as if he somehow anticipated my reaction.

"Why? You taken?" "I told you that I wasn't." I answered, fiddling with my hair. "What then? First kiss?" he asked, his tone of voice telling me that he really didn't get it. "No." I said, rolling my eyes. I placed my palm squarely on his chest, giving him a shove for his impudence. "So… Who _was_ your first kiss?" "None of your business." I answered curtly. A devilish smile was on his face as he was examining me.

The smile evaporated like water on asphalt on a very hot day after he scrutinized me for a few seconds. "Oh fuck. It's Sasuke, isn't it?" he asked, a mixture of awe and accusation in his voice. "Yeah. So?" I replied, sniffing indignantly. "Nothing." He muttered, looking disgruntled. Aww… He really did look cute when he was all grumbly about something. I smiled to myself and leaned on his shoulder. His expression revealed that he was pleasantly surprised. He laced an arm around my waist as I traced the lake's glassy surface with a foot. And so I sat there, leaning on his strong, solid form and watching the idyllic blades of grass bend as the breeze flew over them.

We talked for a very long time, Itachi and I. We talked of our lives, our dreams, our ideals, our dislikes, our past and our future. I don't know why I trusted him, but I did. I told him almost everything there was to know about me, and he did the same. I suppose it was because there was no way we could've told a soul that we were together. I would never tell the villagers, much less Sasuke, and Itachi would never tell the Akatsuki. Some topics were still taboo though. The fact that he murdered his own clan was left undiscussed. It was better off that way. I couldn't help but think that the more I get to know him, the more I see that he wasn't at all what everyone had made him out to be.

I've known him for such a short time, and yet it feels as if I've known him for a lifetime.

I eyed the plastic bags to my right. Ah, the things I bought. I almost forgot about those… I glanced at Itachi to my left and he was munching on something. It looks like dark chocolate… "Ne, Itachi? Where'd you get that?" "I had some in my pocket." He said, taking out a little box from his cloak. "You want some?" he offered. "Nope. I was just wondering how you suddenly had it." I answered. He shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself. I love this stuff."

The sun was starting to set. Sasuke and I's favorite time of the day… I don't know if I'm just paranoid, but I thought I just heard a sound of someone approaching. I cocked my head to one side, listening for another sound. There it was again. Footsteps. It sounded quite distant, but still it was approaching. This could only mean one thing…

Heart thumping in my rib cage, I activated my Byakugan and searched the area. There. Gotcha. There was someone, but the person was quite far away. Far or not though, I'd know that chakra pattern anywhere.

It was Sasuke.

This can't be happening to me. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" I thought to the heavens, panic-stricken. If I were an ostrich, my head would definitely be buried in the ground by now. "Itachi!" I hissed, poking his side. "Ow. What?" he asked crossly. I smiled in spite of myself. "You're such a baby, Itachi. Get over it." "Is that what you wanted to say?" "No, no." I said, my mind returning to the situation at hand.

"Hey… You have your Byakugan on." "Very observant, Itachi." I said sarcastically, checking Sasuke's location. He was getting nearer. "Why do you –" "Sasuke's coming." I told Itachi, interrupting him. "What! Right now?" "Yes!" I shouted, way too loudly. Birds took flight from trees at the sound of my voice.

Crap. Sasuke may have heard that.

"Kaede? Are you there?" Sasuke's voice was yelling. Turns out he did hear my voice. "No. I'm not!" I wanted to yell in return. He was near enough to hear my shouting, but he was still too far to see or hear that I was with someone.

Itachi was calmly watching me, waiting for me to stop clucking around like a headless chicken. "What are we going to dooooo?" I whined. "Calm down. Where is my stupid sibling?" "About a kilometer and a half away." I answered after taking deep breaths, pretending not hear the insult aimed at Sasuke.

"He's always had horrible timing." Itachi muttered, more to himself than to me. "Very well. I suppose there's no other way. I'll be leaving now." Itachi said. "Goodbye." I whispered, feeling an odd pain in my chest. He smiled. "Do not worry. This is not goodbye." Itachi told me, enfolding me in his arms. I kept myself from crying. It felt so natural to be in his arms. "Fix your wounds when you get back to camp." "Yes, mother." He said teasingly. I scowled. He laughed, gently brushing a stray lock of raven hair away from my face. "We will definitely see each other again, Kaede. That, I promise." He said softly, then the solid form that was holding dissolved into air. Needless to say, I was positively shocked. I got that strange feeling that he was still around and my thoughts were confirmed by a wind coiling sinuously around my body – and it had Itachi written all over it, as I could feel him there. "Soon…" it whispered into my ear as it flew past me.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

I flew over the forest at an almost indecent speed, barely grazing the treetops. This is a special jutsu that I created – I could change into air, wind, or shadow at will. Being the naturally cautious person that I am, I don't travel this way unless absolutely needed. What if I get into a battle with someone? This way of traveling costs too much chakra. Sure, with my beyond normal amount of chakra, I can stay in this form for days. But as time goes by in this form, my chakra is slowly consumed. Besides, only I can transform, so I obviously cannot travel this way with a companion. I wanted to get back to Kaede as soon as I possibly can.

I reached the Akatsuki's camp. I felt myself quickly snapping back into my apathetic self. I rematerialized in midair and landed smoothly on the ground next to my huge tent. I ducked into my tent, then collected some fresh clothes and lain them down on my bed. I walked into the makeshift bathroom, where the plumbing was connected to the hot springs, making the water perpetually warm. I rinsed the grit off my body, ignoring my wound's violent stinging reaction with the soap. I had no time for that bandaging stuff. I found there was no need. I'm no sugarplum. I was used to experiencing pain much worse than this. I stepped out of the bathroom as I toweled myself off and dressed.

I flopped down n my bed to recharge my energy and chakra. Step one on returning to Konoha undetected and getting back to Kaede. I let a slow smile spread across my face, and I slowly fell into a placid, dreamless sleep…

**

* * *

Sasuke's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

That's strange. "I'm sure I heard Kaede's voice." I muttered to myself as I strayed off the path. I know the way to Shizue cove like the back of my hand. There's a reason why no one ever stumbled upon Shizue cove after my family and I found it. Itachi had created an invisible barrier that kept anyone from ever finding it. Only Uchihas and the people they voluntarily bring with them may enter. So in short, as far as I know, only me, Kaede and Itachi could ever set foot here.

"Kaede?" "Sasuke!" she greeted me. I kissed her in greeting and sat beside her. "It's sunset." I said, noting that it was our favorite time of the day. "Yeah." She replied, almost wistfully. I eyed a familiar-looking box on the ground next to her. "That thing looks familiar." I told Kaede. "Ah… That. Um, it's dark chocolate." She answered. So that's why it looked familiar. "I hate dark chocolate." I said, frowning. "Why?" "It reminds me of Itachi. He used to love that stuff." I answered reluctantly. Itachi wasn't exactly my favorite topic. "Oh." Was all she managed to say, not looking at me.

Kaede wasn't in a very good mood… I was usually the silent, brooding one. She was the uncontrollable tornado of a person. "Anything wrong?" I asked her casually, in an unusual show of mild concern. "Nope. Don't worry about me, Sasuke." She answered, smiling. Absently, I picked up the little box and opened the lid.

Three pieces were of dark chocolate were left, arranged diagonally inside the box. I scowled. "Ne, Sasuke? What is it?" Suddenly, I see Itachi everywhere. He has a habit of arranging the pieces diagonally when there are only three left. "Itachi again. He has a habit of arranging the last three pieces diagonally. It's so ironic, it's almost funny." I remarked dryly. She laughed nervously. "Uh-huh. Real funny." "He's kinda obsessive-compulsive." "Really?" she asked, sounding interested and perking up a bit. "Hn." I answered, confused at her reaction.

"I loathe him. Getting reminded of him is like an extremely unpleasant brush from the past." I grumbled. "Yeah. Like a brush from the past." She echoed softly.

That's one of the many reasons why I love Kaede. No longer in a romantic way, but she's still my best friend, and she helps me cope. Kaede was looking oddly uncomfortable. Maybe she doesn't feel to good. "Get up. I'll take you home." I told her. She looked startled for a while then she got up. I took her things in one hand, her hand in the other one, and led her home.

* * *

A/N: 

Whew. Finally done again:p Watch out for the next chapter!


	3. Wind At The Window

** Maia's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

"Have you seen Kaede-sama?" Neji, my older brother asked, popping into my room. "No, Neji-niichan. Why?" I asked, confused. "Hiashi-sama is looking for her. She said she'd be back by five o'clock, but it's already seven." He sighed, quickly exiting.

Kaede is really uncontrollable. She's rebellious, quite a handful. Hiashi-sama tends to worry about her a whole lot. Actually, she and I are not so different. Well, our personalities are far from being alike, but our lives…

Kasumi was not Katsumomo's daughter. She was the daughter of Hiashi's girlfriend before Katsumomo, Yukiyama. Hiashi did not know that Yukiyama was with child when he left her for Katsumomo. They got married, and Yukiyama gave her child, Kasumi, to Hiashi, as she cannot take care of Kasumi on her own. That was kept a secret form Konoha. Only the Hyuugas knew.

Katsumomo eventually had children of her own, Kaede and Hinata. My father Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother, had married and had two children. They are my half-brothers Takeru and Neji. Takeru is now twenty-three-years-old, Neji is twenty, and I am sixteen. His first wife had died but he remarried, this time it was my mother, Mameha. I was their only child, as my mother died giving birth to me.

But aside from the similiarities of our family's histories, there was one more thing. The two of us are the only Hyuugas who did not have white eyes. Hers were a strange honey color, and mine were chocolate brown. I also had the bloodline limit though, so it's confirmed that I am indeed a Hyuuga.

I'm aware of the things that nosy villagers say about Kaede, and Kaede herself is aware as well. There's a story behind Kaede's bad reputation. Kasumi was so straight arrow that people lost interest in her. They instead watched the every move of Kaede, the more rebellious Hyuuga daughter. Kasumi and Kaede are like a placid pond and a raging river – or perhaps dying embers and a towering inferno. Kaede was more beautiful, a more skilled ninja, and a more fiery, independent, and stronger individual – and of course, she was overall much more controversial.

If Kasumi never stuck a toe out of line, then Kaede tended to stick a whole foot beyond it. The more outrageous the thing she did was, the better for the villagers – as they viewed everything she did as a chance to criticize her. When Kaede was named successor, it was too much for everyone to take. They were jealous enough of her in the first place! The thing with Kaede was that she never gave a fuck about what everyone else thought of her. I wished I had her kind of courage, chin up through anything. Kaede never lets anything bring her down.

I got up from my bed, wore my slippers and passed the mirror on the way to the door. I looked at my reflection. I had shoulder-length super straight brown hair, fair skin, and large doe eyes. I stand five feet and eight inches, taller than Kaede by an inch. I knew I was pretty enough, but I never saw anything extraordinary about my appearance. Kaede, on the other hand, was more than just extraordinarily pretty. Sometimes, I see her beauty and wonder if she's human. I must admit I envy her at times, for her skill and her beauty. I'll never be as beautiful as her, and I don't think I'll ever be as strong a ninja.

I went out of my room and walked into to the vast garden. The nighttime garden lights were lit. I smiled and lay down on the grass. I always loved venturing here at night. I feel like I'm in a movie.

The Hyuuga Manor is really magnificent. The mansion was the largest and most outstanding, but all of the houses were elegant and beautiful. I see the Hyuuga Manor as a mini village. See, all the families within this family have their own house. Hiashi's family and the Hyuuga elders lived in the mansion at the center of everything here in the Hyuugas' land. The head family's houses were on the right of the mansion, and the branch family's houses were on the left.

I heard the gate clanking open but I took it as nothing. There are guards who are in charge of the entrance. Still lying on the grass, I heard the sound of two people approaching. I opened my eyes and – ne? Kaede and Sasuke were both watching me, Kaede looking amused and Sasuke looking uninterested as usual.

Face burning with shame, I quickly got up and bent into a low bow, my nose almost touching the grass. "Gomenasai, Kaede-sensei, Uchiha-sama." I said. "Maia, please get up. You have not done anything wrong, and you need not bow so low to me." Kaede's voice said. I straightened up. She was frowning, but then she smiled and said "There! That's much better. See you at our meeting place tomorrow!" "Hai, Kaede-sensei! Goodbye, Uchiha-sama." Kaede waved goodbye, and Sasuke gave me a polite smile. I bowed to them again, not as low this time.

Kaede is team four's team leader. Team four is comprised of Shikamaru, Naruto, and me. She helped Hinata out during the chuunin exams, so it was Anko-sensei who trained me. I summon snakes. Tomorrow, we have a class-A mission.

I gazed at the full moon for a while and then retreated back into my home.

* * *

**  
Kaede's POV**** (Country of Fire, 2009)**

"Where have you been?" my father asked as I entered the mansion. He wasn't looking too happy. "Well, father I –" I stepped aside so as not to block Sasuke's way. "Sasuke!" my father exclaimed, face brightening at the sight of his favorite boy. Sasuke is like a son to my father, and he's always been very proud of Sasuke.

"Hiashi-sama, I hope you don't mind. I bumped into Kaede and kept her with me for a while." Sasuke said, pasting on his best smile, covering up for me as always. "Sure, Sasuke. As long as it's you." My father said with a laugh, and as soon as it started the case was closed. Um, actually, it was his brother that kept me, not him… But anyway, thank God for Sasuke.

"Sir, I'll bring Kaede up to her room?" "Go ahead, son." My father said, waving us away. "Thanks." I told Sasuke once we were out of earshot, lacing an arm around his waist. "Anytime." Sasuke replied somehow begrudgingly, depositing my things on my room's carpet and briefly kissed my lips.

"See you when we're both free." "Yeah, see you soon." I replied, hugging him goodbye. I watched my best friend exit my room and close the door behind him.

I put my things away. Someone was knocking on my door. "Come in!" "Kaede-sama, dinner is ready." A servant said with a low bow as she entered my room. "I'll be right down." I answered. I stuck the rest of Itachi's chocolates in my mini fridge and bounded down the stairs to eat dinner with my family.

After supper, I took a long bath, dried my body and my hair, and stepped into my walk-in closet. I sighed and slipped into a flimsy nightgown. I guess I'd better be ready to sleep if I want to be on time for the mission tomorrow. I can't be late like Kakashi all the time. I smiled at the thought of Kakashi, and then Itachi crossed my mind and I immediately felt confused. I like Kakashi an awful lot, but I know I'm already in the danger of falling in love with Itachi…

I lay down on my bed, and after a few minutes of trying to get to sleep, I heard a wind at my window. Something leaped in my stomach, and my heart started beating faster. I don't know why, but something was telling me that that was no regular wind at my window…

I got up, knowing that my mind would not rest until I checked for myself what it really was. I jerked the window open, and I saw a shadow float into my room. I zipped next to my bedside table and felt the comforting cold steel of my kunai; ready to strike if the shadow turns out to be something that's not too nice. Then, a form materialized… It was Itachi.

**

* * *

Kakashi's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

I walked to the Uchiha complex, nose stuck in my favorite book. I whistled an indistinct tune as I entered Sasuke's home. He was eating dinner. "Kakashi-sensei. Have you eaten?" "Yup. But thanks, kiddo." I said, smiling fondly at him and ruffling his black hair. He scowled at me. "Sensei, I'm twenty-one. Not like you're much older, either." He said dryly.

I chuckled at Sasuke. He was always moody, more so as a teenager. "Is Kaede here?" I asked him. "Ohh… So _that's_ why you're here." Sasuke grumbled. "No, she's not here. She's home." He added. He was watching me warily. "Sensei, is there anything going on between the two of you?" Sasuke asked me, after a brief silence. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "Why, would you be bothered if there was?" I asked him. "No." he said, not as honestly I gather.

I know it bothers him, even just a little. After all, Kaede is his best friend, and not to mention his ex-girlfriend. Sometimes, I wonder if Sasuke's still got feelings for Kaede. He was never exactly open about what he felt. But then again, I never was either.

I haven't told Kaede what I feel for her yet, and no matter how many times I pictured it in my head, I never really found the right words to tell her.

About a week ago, Kaede got drunk in Genma's party…

FLASHBACK

"Oi, Hatake! Bottoms up!" Genma said, handing me another beer. I was already feeling a slight buzz in my head. I laughed. "Shiranui, you wouldn't want me drunk." "Oh yes I do, Hatake!" he crowed. Genma climbed on the bar. I grinned inwardly. That Genma. He's already drunk.

"Everyone! Listen up!" he yelled, still atop the bar. Everyone looked at Genma. "It's my birthday, and I want everybody wasted! Drink up!" he said. His announcement was met with noisy cheers. I drained the mug of beer just so that Genma would leave me alone.

I looked to my left where Kaede was seated. Sasuke wasn't able to attend since he had a mission, and he had asked me to look after Kaede. I needn't be told twice. Kaede had already drunk an alarming amount of alcohol, and she was unusually silent. Suddenly, she stood up and walked towards the garden. I got up and followed her.

"Kaede, what's –" I started to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly retched on the grass. Vomiting violently, she shooed me with her hand. I backed off a bit but still stayed by her side.

"Sink." She managed to gasp out. I took her to the ladies' room where she finished her business. "Ugh, I'm a mess. Sorry." She apologized weakly. "True. But it's okay." I told her, smiling.

When we got back inside, Kaede downed another shot of whiskey and accepted a cigarette from Asuma. I had to drag her out or she might do something stupid. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as we walked along the street. "Home."

"You're taking me home?" she asked playfully, with a mischievous tilt of her head. "Yes. My house is nearer." "Is that the only reason?" "Yes." "Too bad." She said, giggling. I couldn't agree more, but she didn't need to know that.

I guided her into my home, and she went straight to the bathroom to clean up. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Kaede! I've got an extra toothbrush in there somewhere. It's new." I told her through the door. "Found it!" she answered. I lent her my clothes, which were much too big for her. After she took a bath and everything, I did the same.

When I got out of my bathroom, I saw her on my bed. Her eyes were closed, her raven hair fanned out on the pillow like a black crown. I was struck with the realization that Kaede was finally on my bed, although not quite the way I imagined. I sat beside her to check if she was sleeping. She's going to get a bad hangover tomorrow morning. I slipped my mask off and kissed her forehead, unable to control myself. She cracked her eyes open and laced her arms around my neck, pulling me down on top of her.

"Kiss me." Kaede ordered, lifting her face towards mine. God, when she says it like that… I did as she asked, kissing her slowly on her soft lips, enjoying the sweet taste of her. She murmured my name in between kisses and held me tighter. She deepened the kiss, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She helped me out of my shirt and tossed it to the floor. She was running her hands on my bare skin.

Okay. This is getting way out of hand. I disentangled myself from her, however regretfully. "Where are you going?" she asked, refusing to let me go. I groaned inwardly. She's not making this easy for me. "I'm sleeping on the sofa." I replied, gently pushing her hands away and standing up. She didn't reply.

I peered at Kaede. She was fast asleep. I sighed. She must be plenty tired. I retrieved my shirt, put it back on and lay down on the sofa.

END OF FLASHBACK

I wanted Kaede that night like I never wanted any other woman before. I just didn't want her to do anything she might regret the morning after. After all, she _was_ drunk. It's a good thing that I had enough sense to sleep on the sofa that night, because if I didn't something might have happened. No, scratch that – if I didn't sleep on the sofa that night, something _definitely_ would've happened between us.

Pathetically enough, I still didn't pluck up enough courage the next day to tell her how I felt. Not even when she thanked me and kissed me goodbye. Ever since that incident, we never even talked about what happened. So now, I don't know where we stand all over again. Or if there even is an "us".

"What is it?" Sasuke asked me suspiciously, narrowing his blue gray eyes. "Nothing. I guess I just spaced out a little." I replied. "Well, I'm leaving now. Ja." "Ja." Sasuke muttered, as I reached for the door. I exited with a heavy sigh, cracked my book open, and headed back home.

**

* * *

Kaede's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

"Itachi!" I said, exhaling noisily in my relief. "You scared me." "Why, who were you expecting? The tooth fairy?" he kidded, wearing his arrogant smirk. "I certainly wasn't expecting you." "Well, here I am. I told you we'd see each other soon." "I didn't expect it to be this soon." I admitted. He took in my appearance, his eyes looking at me from head to toe. I suddenly realized that I was wearing practically nothing, in this sheer nightgown and no bra. I didn't want to let him know of my discomfort though, so I didn't do anything about it. "I had to see you." He said.

I shut the window. "I have something of yours." I told him, dragging him to the mini fridge. I took the puny box out and handed it to him "Oh. Thank you." He said, putting the box into his cloak. I caught a glimpse of something red and grabbed his hand. Blood!

"You didn't fix your wound up, did you!" I hissed at him accusingly, yanking his sleeve up. Blood ran down form his wound to his hand. I took some tissues and cleaned him up. Itachi silently watched me handle his wound with an entertained gleam in his eye. I took some bandages from my cabinet and looked at Itachi sternly. "Lie down." I said, pointing at my bed. "What?" "Are you deaf, Itachi? Lie. Down."

"Nu-uh. I don't need that stuff. No fucking way." Itachi said, shaking his head. "You leave me no choice." I said, placing a palm on his chest and shoving him onto my bed. He was forced into a half-lying position. I sat next to him on the bed's edge and unrolled the bandage.

I leaned over him and pulled his sleeve up to place the bandage on his wound. I tried to place the bandage on him but his cloak's sleeve kept slipping down. I took a deep breath and looked at him squarely on his face. "You know what? This won't work. Take your cloak off so I could work properly."

He looked at me as if I just suggested that he go and jump into a pool of manure. "Itachi. Take your goddamned cloak off, or I'll rip it off for you!" I snarled. He smirked. "You just wanna see me naked." He drawled as he opened his cloak and shrugged it off. "Bastard." I said. He laughed.

Luckily, he wasn't naked as he suggested. He was wearing a shirt with some kind of mesh on it, and plain black pants. I watched him pull his shirt off, muscles in his arms rippling. I couldn't help but stare at his superb body, toned chest, washboard abs and other details that tended to make my mouth go dry. I prayed that he could not hear the quickening of my heartbeat as I leaned over him again.

"Are you seducing me or something?" he said, eyes traveling down my body. No way, he's flirting with me again! Well, this man seriously doesn't know what he's dealing with. He's supposed to be the mean, terrifying, renegade slash prodigy. _I'm_ supposed to be the sexy, flirtatious, rebellious Hyuuga successor gone wild. I am the flirting _queen_.

"Well, what would you do if I am?" I asked him, peering at him through my eyelashes coyly, tracing his collarbone lightly with my finger. He gazed at me through those Sharingan eyes with his lips curved into a sly, sexy smile. "I would ask you to get with it and drop the opening lines along with your clothes." He said seriously, not even blinking.

I threw my head back and laughed. "In your dreams, Itachi." I said, smirking down at him. "Well then, let's pretend I'm dreaming, shall we?" he said, arching a brow. Well, well, well… He _is_ good. But I'm afraid I'm still better. "I don't think so. Coz let me just share with you that the truth is –" I leaned down lower, letting my hair trail down his bare torso.

"I'm all bark –" I placed a palm on his chest, tracing my hand down to his navel and slowed down right before his crotch. I let it hover over there for a while to torture him, the grabbed the waistband of his pants instead, pulling him up slightly. "No bite." I finished, my lips millimeters from his. But I didn't even kiss him. Instead, I stretched the bandage and finally placed it over his wound.

Once again professional, I neatly secured the bandage and threw him my most infuriating look. "You can put these back on now." I said as I stood up, tossing him his shirt and his cloak. Itachi stood up as well. "You're gonna pay for that." He said with a smirk, pulling his clothes back on.

"Yeah? Like how?" I asked him with a grin, although I had a good idea on what he meant. Itachi stepped closer to me, and I accidentally backed away into a footstool. It toppled over. Oops.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

I heard a sound and immediately faded into shadow. If someone was coming, it's no use getting both Kaede and myself in a sticky situation by being visible. I stood in the corner of the room and watched the door apprehensively. "Itachi?" Kaede whispered, looking confused. Then she looked angry. "Itachi! Stop fooling around, I know you're there!" she growled, searching the room for me. "Shut up, Kaede. I heard a sound. Someone's coming." "What! Oh – that was just me. I knocked the footstool over, see?" She giggled, fixing the footstool. I exhaled noisily.

I floated over to her and materialized. "You can turn into shadow, too!" "Yup. Wind, air, or shadow. Take your pick" I replied, demonstrating by taking her hand and fading into shadow again. What the – her hand turned into shadow as well!

I materialized and stared at her stunned face, with the knowledge that it mirrored the shock in mine. "Y-you can change other people too?" "I didn't know. I've certainly never tried to." I said, struck with a sudden idea. I let a devilish smile spread across my face. I walked with Kaede over to the window, and then I pulled it open.

I pulled Kaede into my arms, giving her no time to protest. "Hold on tight." I told her, turning us both into shadow. We spilled out the window. I wanted to let her feel how exhilarating it was, to fly unseen, to soar unimpeded. We flew above the village of Konoha as one, and for the first time for the both of us – no one was looking.

I can't say how long we soared and merged into the night sky together, but I remember returning to her home and landing on the Hyuuga mansion's rooftop.

"That was amazing!" she breathed, her raven hair wind-blown and her cheeks flushed. _She_ looked amazing in the pale moonlight, outshining the full moon's ethereal beauty. In my stupor I almost slipped off the roof's edge. Kaede bent over and caught me in time with strong, slender arms. An extremely foul Japanese swear word escaped my lips when I looked down and caught sight of a curve of pale breast.

"You ought to be careful. Even Uchiha Itachi would feel pain if he fell from this height." Kaede said teasingly, poking my side. I gathered her into my arms once more and transported us into her bedroom.

Once inside the room, Kaede planted a kiss on my lips. Losing all remaining resolve, I lifted her up and carried her to her bed.

**

* * *

Kaede's POV (Country of Fire, 2009)**

I laughed as we both fell onto my bed, and there I rained kisses all over Itachi's face. He kissed my lips, wrapping his arms around me. He rolled me over so that he was on top of me, and then slipped a hand into my nightgown to cup a hand around one of my breasts and that's when the alarms in my head went off.

"Itachi – stop." I gasped out, trying to hold him off. "Mmm? Stop? Are you sure?" he murmured, kissing his way up from my neck to my jaw. I gasped again, unable to help it. "See? Not so sure, I think. Not so sure…" he said into my skin. "Stop, Itachi. This – this is not right." I managed to say. He suddenly pulled away. "Not right? You allow me to get _this_ far, Kaede. How do you explain this electricity when we touch, this inexorable pull?" he said, evidently angered. "I won't deny the physical – " "Is that all this is to you!" he interrupted me incredulously, looking at me as if I had just sprouted feelers.

I stood up, beginning to get irritated as well. I didn't want to say it out loud – I didn't think I needed to. I was guilty. Guilty of this, guilty of everything I've been doing in the past few hours. Sasuke has been my closest friend all my life. How could I repay him for everything we've shared by falling in love with the man he hated?

As if he read my mind, Itachi stood up and cupped my face in his hands. "It's more than just physical, and it's more than anything I've ever felt before. I love you, Kaede." "_Lies_. Don't say things that you don't mean, Itachi. You barely even know me." I whispered, my heart willing it to be true, and my mind telling me that this could never be. "If you measure the time we've spent together, that could be true. But I feel as if I've known you all my life. You know what I mean, do not deny it. And do not tell me what I should or should not say. I am not lying. I'm simply telling you the truth." "No, I – " "Say it. Come on, look at me and tell me that you don't love me." "I don't –" I started to say, but I couldn't handle the fact that I knew I would only be lying to myself as well.

"Do you see now? There's no turning back. It can't be helped. You love me, as I love you." He said softly. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I knew I had to make a choice. I wish I could escape from this kind of things, to be weak and to run away. But that's not like me. I needed to face my demons. "It's true. I love you too, Itachi. But I care about Sasuke as well. He's my best friend, and I love him. I can't stand having to keep this from him." "Then tell him." "That's impossible, and you know it." I snapped, wrenching myself out of his grip. He was grinning at me.

"What's so funny!" "You." "Why!" "Because you just told me that you loved me too, and you're attacking me already." He said, gently pulling me to him again. I couldn't help but smile a little. He's right. "You'd better get going. I have a mission tomorrow." I told him, tiptoeing slightly to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, Kaede. For now." "Goodbye. I'm getting sleepy." I said, yawning into his neck for emphasis of my point. He laughed and pressed me closer to him.

Itachi dipped his face towards mine, and everything seemed to go on slow motion. His lips touched mine, parting my lips with his tongue. Then everything faded, my room, the sky, the moon, and the stars.

Nothing existed except Itachi and me in this moment.

A/N:

Finished! The next chapter will be all about Sasuke.

In the next chapter, please take note of the dates and the characters' ages. :)


	4. An Uchiha's Memories

** The First Day Of School   
**

** Sasuke's POV (Country of Fire, 1993) **

**Sasuke is five-years-old**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I yelled, jumping up and down my older brother's bed. "Onii-chan! It's my first day of school! Didn't you say that you'd come with me? Wake up!" I said into his ear, shaking his shoulders.

"Hn. Sasuke, I'm tired. Next time, ne?" Itachi answered, poking my forehead like he always does. "There won't be any next time! I'm only gonna have _one_ first day of school in my life!" I protested. "I'm sorry. I just had a tiring mission yesterday." He mumbled, closing his eyes again. "Onii-chan, you liar! You promised you'd come with me!" I muttered, pouting.

"Sasuke-kun! Time for school!" "Hai, okasan! But onii-chan won't get up!" "Let him sleep, Sasuke. He's very tired." "But, okasan! –" "No buts. Come on, you don't want to be late." My mother said. I guess she's right. I gave my older brother one final prod to try and change his mind to no avail. I pouted again and followed my mother out of the house.

When my mother and I were already walking towards the ninja academy, I was so excited that my disappointment towards Itachi evaporated. I'm going to be a great ninja, just like Itachi! Then, even otosan will be proud of me!

As we finally got to the entrance of the ninja academy, my mother bent down to kiss me goodbye. "Bye, son. Have a good day at school, ne?" "Okasan! Everyone's looking!" I hissed in her ear, turning red with embarrassment. My mom laughed. "Alright, son. Bye now." "Bye, oka– " my words were died down in my throat as I caught sight of a little girl stepping out of an elegant carriage with a Hyuuga crest on it.

A doorman stepped down from the back and opened the carriage's doors. Another man stepped out first and assisted a girl about my age or so out onto the street. The man was blocking my view of her face, but when he bowed and left with the carriage, I saw.

I stared at her, enthralled. She looked like a Japanese doll that came to life with her black-lacquered slippers, black kimono with dainty flower designs, red lips, porcelain skin, glossy raven hair and innocent almond-shaped honey eyes. She carried a small backpack, a minute umbrella, and a navy blue bundle that I assumed contained a bento box.

She looked so sweet that I almost grabbed her and bit her. Breathless as I watched the little girl stare up at the morning sun's gentle rays with her eyes alight and red lips curved into a smile, I tugged on my mother's shirt.

"Okasan! Is she an _angel_?" I asked, loudly and curiously. My mother chuckled. "No, son. She's a Hyuuga, Hiashi-san's daughter. Pretty, isn't she?" my mom answered. Pretty was a bit of an understatement, if you ask me. "Alright, son. Run along now, or you'll be late for class." She said, giving me one last hug and a gentle push towards the door before departing.

I found my classroom. The little Hyuuga girl was there, and the seat next to her was empty. Hesitantly, I took the empty seat next to her. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked me. She had a natural pink blush on her porcelain cheeks. I goggled at her for a while, dumbstruck. She was so kawaii, I could _glomp_ her. She giggled. "Oh, yeah. My name's Hyuuga Kaede." She said with a smile. So she was friendly… I wasn't. I never was. But I answered her question anyway. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." I told Kaede.

"_You're_ Hyuuga Kaede? They say you aren't a _real_ Hyuuga!" a kid who was passing by said. All the other kids in the classroom quieted down to watch. "Hey, watch your mouth." I told the kid irritably. "You're so arrogant, just because you're an Uchiha." The kid sneered at me. I felt my temper rise as something within me awakened. "Yamero. Sasuke, ignore him. He's not even worth talking to. And you, you don't know what you're talking about. Because I _am_ a Hyuuga." Kaede said angrily. And to my surprise, her eyes were now white not honey-colored, and veins appeared at the sides of her eyes. Everyone watched the scene before them in awe, when with great timing the teacher walked in.

"Hi everyone, my name is Yuhi Kurenai. I will be your sensei here at the academy, and I will not tolerate fighting, especially since today is our first day here in the academy together." The red-eyed teacher said, looking directly at Kaede and me. She gasped. "U-uchiha Sasuke, am I right?" "Yes." I said, confused. "And you? Hyuuga Kaede?" "Yes, sensei." Kaede answered, as politely as she could.

"Since you have both activated your Sharingan and Byakugan eyes this morning, I will let this incident pass. I will make sure to tell your parents of your progress." Kurenai-sensei said, with a slight smile on her lips. It was obvious that Kurenai-sensei was pleased.

"This is the beginning of a great friendship." I thought, as Kaede and I grinned at each other. I could tell.

* * *

The Night Of The Uchiha Massacre 

Sasuke's POV (Country of Fire, 1997)

Sasuke is nine-years-old

"No, no, no. Stop." I moaned, trying the block out the horrible images of my murdered clan from re-entering my mind. Those horrible images that he forced me to see. The things that he told me, the way that he looked at me with his mad, bloodlust-driven eyes…

Him. Onii-chan. No, he's no longer my brother. He's a monster. A _monster_. Itachi is a monster…

I willed the pain constricting my heart to disappear, for the fear to vanish, and for the tears to stop flowing. But I knew it was over. My whole life is over. My clan is gone, my world is shattered.

I ran out of my home blindly, my own tears blurring my vision. I could hear my own rapid heartbeat, the blood pounding in my ears. I could feel my feet slamming into the pavement as I ran, ran without knowing where my feet were taking me.

I got to a doorstep, and I pounded desperately on the door. Shortly, it entered my mind that I was on the Hyuuga mansion's doorstep. "Wait a second! No need to break down the door!" Kaede-chan's voice called out. Kaede-chan…

"Hmmm? Sasuke-kun! What's wrong!" Kaede gasped, as I crumpled down onto the floor. "Kaede-chan… Help… Somebody – " I croaked out, stretching out a hand to hold her. The world started spinning, and I felt my consciousness starting to slip away. "Sasuke-kun! _Sasuke-kun_! What happened! Answer me!" I heard Kaede yelling hysterically, trying to pull me up.

The last thing I heard was Kaede's blood-curdling scream, then everything went black.

* * *

**  
The Formation Of Team Eight**

**Sasuke's POV (Country of Fire, 1998) **

**Sasuke is ten-years-old**

Team eight: Yamanaka Mayuri, Hyuuga Kaede, and Uchiha Sasuke.

I covered my ears, trying to block out the sound of Kaede and Mayuri's shrieking. "_Eeeeh_! Isn't it great? We're all in the same team together!" Mayuri squealed. "Yeah! It's absolutely wonderful!" Kaede yelled, she and Mayuri hugging each other like the crazy girls that they were. "It would also be great if the two of you would shut up for a second." I muttered, but my voice was drowned in the midst of their shrieking.

"We're finally ninjas now!" Kaede said into my ear, pulling me up and squeezing the life out of me.

"Not quite." A female jounin said, as she entered the room. She was fairly tall, with long deep green hair and vibrant violet eyes. That was the first time I saw our team leader, Sarutobi Saiyaka.

"You three will be genins, _after_ you pass my test." Saiyaka-sensei said, grinning at the three of us, effectively silencing the shrieks.

**

* * *

The Copy-Ninja   
**

** Sasuke's POV (Country of Fire, 1999) **

**Sasuke is eleven-years-old**

Saiyaka-sensei chose to concentrate on Mayuri. Kaede, on the other hand, has her mother to train her. And me? I have no one. Not like it matters. I don't need anyone.

Except maybe Kaede. Her, I need. I'll go insane without her. More insane than I already am. Mayuri, Iruka, and Saiyaka-sensei are okay. They don't irritate me as much as the rest of the world does.

Who needs a mentor, when I could train myself? I looked up at the cliff and shaded my eyes from the bright afternoon sun. It was scorching out here. Scorching, yes. But the place was deserted. Just the way I like it.

I proceeded to climb the cliff when a voice behind me said "Hmm. What do you think you're doing?" "None of your business." I answered rudely, without bothering to look back to see who it was. "Training for the chuunin exam?" the voice asked me. "So you know. Why bother to ask when you know what the answer is anyway?" I muttered, climbing higher. "Why are you alone then? Who is training you?" "No one is. I'm training myself." I said, sighing then letting go to finally face whoever was talking to me and tell him to scram.

It was a tall masked Jounin, with crazy silver hair and a sleepy-looking right eye. His slanted leaf protector hid his left eye, and his black cloth mask covered his nose and mouth. He looked like he was only a few years older than I was, probably around seventeen. He didn't look very strong, but I knew better than to judge people by their appearances.

"I see you've finally chosen to look at me. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I assume you're Uchiha Sasuke, judging by the Uchiha crest at the back of your shirt." He said, and I could tell that he was smiling warmly beneath his mask. It annoyed me that he was still being nice, even when I was being very rude indeed – on purpose. "Yeah, I am. And I'd like you to leave, please. I prefer to work alone." "You're going to need someone to train you." "No, I don't." "Your arrogance won't help you, and neither will your insolence."

"If I can't help myself, then who will?" I asked him with an air of challenge in my voice. "I have an offer for you: I could help you, if you'd let me." "_You_! How could you help me? And besides, why _would_ you?" "I could be your mentor. I'll teach you many things. I'm helping you because you have potential, and because we have something in common." "Like what?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Like this." Kakashi said simply, raising his leaf protector to reveal his left eye. He – he has a Sharingan! "But – how? You're not even an Uchiha." "I'm not." "Then how the hell did you get a Sharingan eye?" "Long story." He shrugged, putting his leaf protector back in its place. I was frozen on the spot where I was standing. "So, about my offer – are you accepting it?" he asked me, raising a brow.

Mutely, I nodded.

"You know what, kid?" "What?" "You remind me of someone." Kakashi said, ruffling my hair and giving me another smile. I had a feeling that I knew who that someone was. I looked up at him and saw my own reflection in his eye.

He sees himself in me.

**

* * *

The First Real Kiss   
**

** Sasuke's POV (Country of Fire, 2004) **

**Sasuke is sixteen-years-old**

I ventured back outside into the training ground, where Kaede was still giving the log simultaneous kicks and punches. She's been doing that since the past hour, nonstop. That girl is really crazy; she's exhausting herself to bits.

Don't get me wrong; I'm as serious as hell about my training to be a Jounin. I was training with her up to one point. But I knew we needed our rest too. One S-class mission was all we needed. One last mission before both Kaede and I attain the last prerequisite that we need to achieve in order to become Jounin.

I caught Kaede around the waist and dragged her away from the log. "Hey, enough. Take it easy. Go and rest first, come on." "Geroff!" Kaede said, struggling to get back to the log. "No." I said firmly, dragging her back into my house. "Sasuke! Let me go! Can't you see? I'm training hard because this is our chance! This mission is the ticket to our dreams! We've wanted this for so long! What if we mess up! What if we don't make it! What if – " I whirled around in the receiving area and placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her and gave her a stern 'quit-babbling' look.

I raised my hands and cupped Kaede's face in them. "Look, Kaede. Stop saying it as if I don't know. I know we've both wanted this since we were kids, but if you wear yourself out too much, that isn't going to help either. Rest is essential. Plus, quit saying that we can't make it, because we can. We're ready, and we deserve this. We _can_." I said, surprised at my own calmness. And that little speech that I said was probably more words than I've ever said in one go.

Kaede nodded weakly as I realized that I was still holding her face in my hands. I was all of a sudden aware of the closeness of our bodies, and the mingling of our breaths. I felt my eyes semi-close as I slowly tilted my face towards hers.

I've kissed Kaede before, on the cheek, back when I was seven during Valentine's Day. But I guess that didn't really count.

So technically, this is my first kiss. My first real kiss.

I still had one hand tenderly cupping Kaede's face, while the other pulled her body tight against mine. She wrapped her arms around me as well, and then my lips were on hers. I kissed her gently – at first. The kiss grew in intensity as she responded to my touch as we both fell onto the sofa.

Finally, we had to break the kiss off, both of us completely out of breath. I noticed only then that I had Kaede framed beneath me. I raised myself a little to keep my weight off her, noting that the only sound I could hear was the sound of our ragged breathing.

Awkwardly, I stood and brought Kaede up with me. "Sasuke?" I braced myself for her possible reactions as I forced myself to look at her lovely face. "What?" "I like you, too." She said with a grin, replying to what my actions had told her.

And with that, we both understood. Wordlessly, I pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: 

I moved the last part of this chapter to the next one, because I suddenly realized that it was a chapter in itself. Hehehe ;;


End file.
